


Corruption

by la_voison



Category: Junji Ito Collection
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Dominant Younger Man/Submissive Older Woman, F/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_voison/pseuds/la_voison
Summary: Souichi can never resist his craving for her.





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Thought ya'll had seen the last of me? Back again with more Souichi for you guys, but first I'd like to extend an enormous thank you to everyone who read The Sweetest Suffering. Not as smutty as that but still deliciously dark. Enjoy!! ;D

Her body is splayed upon the sheets when he comes to her. Blue, turned black in the darkness, with her pallid flesh appearing as a moonbeam from the void of night. She doesn't speak, only breathes in those soft breaths of sleep, and remains still. The boy sucks on one of the nails in his mouth, the bitterness of iron resurfacing that he seeks to wash away with the taste of the young woman before him.

He observes her, admires her, as if she were an offering to a god. Oh yes, he can't help but think with a smile twisting his lips, for _that_ is precisely what she is. An offering that can only be claimed in the dead of night to appease a maddened god. His excitement grows the longer he watches her, the more his thoughts race. He wants to break her, to ravage her, to corrupt the angel that lays before him.

The boy reaches out and gently brushes a finger over her lower lip. Just that simple touch makes him feel as if he has disturbed something sacred. Like plucking a petal from an opened lotus blossom. 

More and more petals to be plucked, his fingers are no longer content with simple touches. He sits beside her on the futon, always looking down at her face, careful to see if she will wake. Soft sighs take the place of her breaths as her body opens to him, succumbing to the merciless whim of its master. No longer is it ruled by the mind of the young woman, but by the raven haired boy's touch.

His restraint lessens with her growing responses, a flame now kindled into an inferno that consumes him. Happily he'd drag her to hell with him, and does so with a kiss. Soft at first, but at her stirring becomes more fervent. A vicious passion that she is enslaved by.

The taste of metal soon becomes the taste of blood as her flesh is pierced by the nails in his mouth. Pain is something she has come to expect from him. Something she has learned to _revel_ in. Scarlet streams from their mouths, still locked in passion, and the evidence falls like raindrops upon her stomach and thigh.

Her lips are stained red as a rose and the taste of her lingers on his tongue. Intoxicating him in a way nothing else ever could. Her eyes lock with his and draw him in. Beckoning him forward and he's powerless. His lips close on hers once again and he can't resist touching her body. The sounds she emits as his caresses turn rougher spurs him on, unlocking the bestial desire that lurks in the back of his mind.

He finds it funny really. He wants to believe that he is the one in control but at so much as a look or_ gods forbid_ a touch from her and that immediately shatters like a rock through a glass window. _He knows he is hers just as much as she is his._

_A slow corruption._ That's what it is with him. They poison each other in their own way. Sweet and seductive with her and a blackened viciousness from him. But they would not have it any other way. _After all, that is true love is it not?_

No longer content with devouring her lips, his attentions soon move to her neck. That delectable expanse of pale flesh littered with fading marks, it simply cries out to him for more. He is more than happy to oblige.  
The feel of the nails piercing her triggers the familiar sensations through her. _Pain and pleasure, forever entwined like two serpents within her body._ It spreads through her in deep pulses and waves pulling forth more of the whimpers and cries he so adores. 

Blood drips down from the fresh wounds and paints her skin with more of the scarlet sin. The boy relishes the taste, his tongue following the trails of red. His makeshift fangs sink into her again, marring her flesh and reminding her once again that she is his to devour.

_She begs for it._ His name spills from her lips in airy sighs and whispered prayers. _Take me. Use me._ That's all she wants. Nothing matters to her but him. But he won't grant her wish just yet, for begging is never enough for him. Every cell of her body has to scream for him before he will grant her plea.

_Not much longer_ he thinks. _**It never is.** _And that makes it all the sweeter. Knowing that he can completely bend her to his will. When he finally grants her wish, she quickly becomes undone. He sees it in her eyes, tastes it on her lips, and it drags him on toward his own descent into bliss. Again and again he'll bring her to that point, but he never allows her release. Only at his command will she have it.

And once he is satisfied, he grants her wish. He is a merciful master after all. But it's the look on her face that enraptures him. Seeing her tremble and cry from the pleasure he's brought her. _No one else could ever make her feel like this._ She knows this well and has long since accepted it.

A soft whisper in the dark. His name pours from her lips in a sweet sigh. _Souichi._ He can never resist kissing her when he hears that. The way she says his name as if he is the only thing that exists to her. _Exactly as it should be._

He has what he wants but he does not leave her side. Not until the sun begins to rise. A final kiss upon her lips, and then he departs. It won't be long before his return, they both know this. He can never resist his craving for her and she desires the corruption he brings her.

He loves her after all.... and she loves her master.


End file.
